Sadness
by Kana07
Summary: I might as well commit the most deadly sin to keep him with me.
1. Prologue

Untitled

_Deep inside us there is darkness, and everyone gets lost to the darkness cause we couldn't grasps the light as many have said. But we all have our limits to how much we can handle things and take life for granted. Many had taken their own life because we humans can't seem to grasp what's truly there and what's not there._

_'This darkness is eating me up too. After seeing him with her, I felt that I should be the one who should be by his side not her. How do I make her suffer too?'_

_That is where I come in my dear, I can make your dreams come true but you will play a big price for your sins. Are you willing to sacrifice a life for your wishes to come true?'_

_'Yes if it means I will be happy with him.'_

_'Even if he never loved you and only her he will love for eternity? You willing to take that sacrifice? To love a dead empty corpse? What ever you choose it can't be undone the soul of the damn will be sent to Hades and to never see life again.'_

_'Yes I am willing to sacrifice a life to get my way. I will make him fall for me and see only me in his eyes. She will pay for stealing him away from me.'_

_Ha hah what a fool you are you stupid girl I will have my way too. Foolish human with weak hearts you just another puppet I will control. Then she will truly be mine with him out of the way. Foolish humans. I will be king and this world will plunge into darkness and it will be me and my love to rule this world. _

_'Did I do the right thing, having her sent to burn in Hades. But will Darien love me instead of her. She is too clumsy and not girlfriend material he deserves better then that girl. He should have me as his girlfriend I am better in looks and I am girlfriend material, and mature.'_

"Where am I? What is going on here? Help me Darien!" as she screamed into the darkness. To the nothingness. She started to feel a chill down her spine. As images flood before her showing Darien and and another girl together.

Please Darien help me, don't leave with her, can't you see I love you. Why are you doing this to me? Why? I was the one who was..."

he looked at me with hatred in his eyes, what have I done to deserve this? I was there by his side this whole time and this is the thanks I get I should had just let him die.'

as she cried, no one heard her cries but the darkness. Then I will commit a sin even mother will turn in her grave. But I will do what I can to get my life back even if it meant that I will be here for eternity. I am willing sacrifice my life to protect the ones I love even it meant that I will be here in this darkness.

My body feels cold now, I hear voices calling my name as the darkness engulf me even if the crystal doesn't protect me no more but I want to make one more wish even if it mean my life.

I will fight to the every end. Until this battle over.


	2. Chapter 2

**S****adness**

**Chapter 2**

**Previously on the last chapter: Will I have to commit the most deadly sin? A sin so big that will make me be sent to Hades to burn for eternity. I might as well sell my soul to the devil and destroy love. So I won't have to feel this pain and suffering. "Serena!" as the voices calls my name what is there to do and say. As the darkness traps me in.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailorman but I own the story.**

**Earlier that day**

Hi the name is Serena, I was the happiest gal on the planet, but something happened to me. I was on my way to school when I saw him that baka. His name is Darien; every time we meet, he always calls me Meatball Head. I usually tell him that my name is Serena! As time passes we became close. We started to go out and that was when everything was fine.

Today is our one year together, that was when I saw him with another girl. She was my childhood friend, Kana. I was just on my way to the Crown for my usual fix of Andrew's sweet Chocolate milk shakes. As I walk into the Crown I saw them together, she had her hands all over my boyfriend.

The girls were also there and they were shooing me to go sit with them. I was excited to see the girls because I just finish my detention because of that dream I was late for school yet again.

Andrew came over to take our orders and I told him my order, "Geez Meatball Head why you always stuff your face all the time!"

"Raye shut up I just like to eat today okay I haven't eaten all day why you always picking on me!"

"I don't know what Darien sees in you."

"Raye that is mean, why are you being mean to Serena?" my friend Amy said.

"She is always so slow and stupid she can't get anything right. She always get to the scout meeting late and she does so poor in school too."

I was on the verges of tears. I look at Lita and Mina they didn't say anything to me either. "Ummm…. I gotta go I forgot I have to baby sit Sammy, see you guys later. I just lost my appetite. Bye guys."

As I got up I notice that Darien didn't bother to look way, she was all over him like they were boyfriend and girlfriend. He was laughing at something she was saying. I felt a stab in my heart.

'_Let me end your misery come to the dark side.'_ The voice said.

I looked around me but there was no one there. I looked over to the girls they were looking at me funny, Andrew saw me getting up "Wait, Serena your order!"

"sigh. Sorry Andy I have to go home now here is for the food thanks anyways." I then ran out Crown tears coming down my face. What a great fool I am to think that they care about me.

**Don't forget to review it I like to hear what you think. Next chapter will be about what the deadly sin will be….so stay tune…flames are welcome to this is my first fanfic….**


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thanks those who have review my story I know its short but I kind of have a writer's block at the moment. I would like to thank: nannaF, SerentiyMoonGodness, and moon pincess thank you for your reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon. But the story is mine.

Chapter 3

"Raye why are you so harsh on her?? You know she a bit down when she came in didn't you guys see how her hair was dragging on the ground."

They heard giggling and they looked over to the counter where they saw a red head and Darien talking and laughing. "Who the hell is that twit? Does she know that Darien is taken?!" Lita said.

They never cared about me, even mom said that if I get another detention she wasn't going give me any allowance this week. Oh no I forgot my bag under the table. i must go back to the Crown to grab my bag. As I ran back to the Crown I bumped into something hard. Oof "oh I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." As I was bowing to the stranger, I looked up and saw the most beautiful eyes I have seen they were the darkest dept of purple and very mesmerizing makes me feel like I can get lost in his eyes. "Are you okay miss? Hello anyone there??"

He was waving a hand in front of my face, I started to blush a deep red and look down at my feet feeling like the times where I bump into Darien. Sigh I miss Darien it was suppose to be our one year but I guess it will be forgotten. Darien do you not love me no more or am I just a child to you? "umm….excuse me miss? Are you okay?"

"Oh hehe I'm sorry I was lost in thought hahaha, umm excuse me I should go, well I'm sorry again good bye."

As I run away and I looked at him he was smiling at me and he then turn to walk away. But his eyes were the deepest purple who was he? I wonder. I got back to the Crown, they were still there. But Kana was still with Darien, I walked back into the Crown took a deep breath and walked toward them, "Hi Darien! Sorry I was late."

He looked at me and just nod he looked a bit disgust with me and I heard him say "oh hey Meatball head."

My heart crush even more so he didn't even sound happy to see me anymore what did I do wrong, I thought he loved me? I heard the girls talking, "we should apologize to her you guys we should had say all that" Ami was saying. "That meatball brain of her she will be ok, she will probably stuff herself crazy and then sleep and she will be good as new tomorrow." Raye said.

'_come, let me make that pain go away' _ I looked around and saw nothing. It must be a long day I guess I will just go grab my bag and be on my home. I walked over to the girls and smiled at them and grabbed my bag and then ran out of there before they say anything.

'_I will make you mine and rule this world hahahha stupid humans'_ as a man in black with eyes of the deepest purple look at the figure of the little bunny running away. Laughing and he disappear into thin air.

Well here is another chapter for you. Reviews welcome. I am sorry for the long wait for this chapter to come out I was lost for words to continue this story took me a while. But I did it. In the next chapter the mysterious purple eye man and a sin that will make one regret so dearly.


	4. Chapter 4

Untitled

She started to get chills down her spine, "why am I crying again? Why wont it go away?!"

As she yells into nothingness, the feelings had returned full force, not letting her get away this time. She tried so hard to make them go away but all she can do was let it get to her and eat her up from inside…

"Don't go please stay with me! Can't you see that I love you why won't you look at me?!

Is she better then me? I was the one who was there before her! I was the one who…."

He looked at me with hatred, what have I done this time I was the one who was there the whole time by his side and now, she has made him hate me.

My whole body started to feel cold. What can I do to make him stay with me? I have nothing that will stop him I'm not as beautiful as her the one who he says that loves him. Will I have to commit the most deadly sin? A sin so big that will make me be sent to Hades to burn for eternity. I might as well sell my soul to the devil and destroy love. So I won't have to feel this pain and suffering.

"Serena!" as the voices calls my name what is there to do and say. As the darkness traps me in.


End file.
